


Returning the Favour

by allinfected



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinfected/pseuds/allinfected
Summary: "Halfdan," she states softly but firmly, and he's so lost in the way her light hair brushes the bare skin of his chest, the lilt of her voice, that he barely realises she's encircled his other wrist too, and is gently pushing the backs of his hands into the duck-feather pillows behind his head. "Do you trust me?"(Also known by the working title of "The Author is Rather Drunk and Very Undersexed.")Light BDSM-themes and if you squint and tilt your head the right way, a mild touch of dub-con.





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a long ass time and I was pretty gosh darn drunk when I did. But this is pretty shameless and a testament to the fact I need to get laid. It's 1800 words of pure smut, no redeeming factors or plot to be found here. You're welcome. 
> 
> Completely un-beta'd. There might be more if I end up drunk and horny again.

His eyes are wide, frantic with lust and confusion as she pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his hips. He reaches over to grab her waist so he can flip them over and take her, but her quick hand catches his wrist and a slow, sly smile crosses over her dimly lit face. Halfdan growls low in his throat and jerks his arm, but her grip only tightens, short nails biting into the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. 

"Halfdan," she states softly but firmly, and he's so lost in the way her light hair brushes the bare skin of his chest, the lilt of her voice, that he barely realises she's encircled his other wrist too, and is gently pushing the backs of his hands into the duck-feather pillows behind his head. "Do you trust me?"

Halfdan takes a long moment to search her hooded eyes before nodding once, sharply. Asta breathes out a bright smile, hands tightening, as she leans down to kiss him, just a warm press of lips. It feels strange, to have her upon him, clearly in command. Her body atop his screams confidence, it is the same woman he knows from the battlefield, the same fierce shield maiden; she is her in his bed instead of the subservient little thing she normally was, sobbing his name as he fucks her into the bed with hard, deep strokes from behind. 

Asta lets go of his wrist to reach up under the pillow, hand coming into view a moment later clutching some worn rope. "Hands above your head." Her lips are so close to his ear he can feel the movement of her mouth, and is surprised at the small shudder that runs down his own spine as he obeys almost thoughtlessly. Let the woman have her fun.

She slowly, gently binds his hands, one crossed over the other, her tongue resting on her bottom lip. Halfdan moves his head to close his mouth around one dark pink nipple and she jerks slightly, looking down at him with a soft glare.

"Do you know what I'm doing, Halfdan?" She teases, leaning back down so they're face to face, pressing his tied wrists into the pillow with one confident hand. He must quietly admit to her that he is not quite sure what she's doing, doesn't exactly care too much when she is naked atop him and smiling, and he can feel his hard dick pressing against her slick cunt. 

"I'm thinking of all the times you took your pleasure from me, made me entirely yours, and I am thinking perhaps it is time for me to return the favour."

He hates that he feels his skin flush at that; he knows he can be a selfish lover, isn't used to the give and take of what they have, more used to take. She is looking at him not unkindly though, despite the hardness in her eyes that is unusual in their given situation. 

"You will not climax until I am done with you, until I say you can," Asta tells him, leaning down to nose down his neck and he realises his skin is on fire, despite the slight chill in the air this night. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Halfdan groans, shifting his hips so he presses harder at the apex of her thighs. Her hand comes to land on his hip to shove him back down into the mattress and his eyes slip shut when contact is lost, disappointed. He's hyper aware of her movements as she shifts to sit lower on his thighs and he's disappointed further, until he opens his eyes again to see her clutching at her own breast, biting her lip.

Her eyes are half lidded but don't leave his as her other hand skims over her belly, down so her fingers slip between her own folds and she lets out a shuddering breath. Halfdan feels his cock jerk against his stomach as he watches her, watches the beginning of gentle hand movements as the spectacular thing on top of him pleasures herself. 

His tugs experimentally at the bindings around his wrists, wishing nothing more than to touch her as his skin thrums with need. 

"Uh uh," she admonishes with no real heat, as her hand speeds up between her legs. He is helpless and can only watch as she works herself over, twisting and pinching a nipple, face beginning to flush.

Asta looks fucking amazing right now, he realises he'll never look at another woman the same way he is staring at her this moment, with fascination and awe, with need and lust, with anger and impatience. 

"Woman," he growls, pulling slightly harder at his restraints. 

"I've barely started, and you said you trusted me," she teases, removing her hand from between her own legs. "You'll get what you want, eventually..."

She lifts her wet fingers to his mouth and Halfdan instinctively sucks them in, savouring her taste with a low groan. 

"Do you want more?" Asta asks, tone still teasing, and he nods feverently as she withdraws her fingers from his mouth. She makes a satisfied hum and laughs quietly. "Of course you do."  
She crawls up his body until she can press her lips against his, her slick cunt sliding along his cock and he moans again, needing more contact than what she's giving him, but he knows that he's not getting that yet, especially when she pulls away from their heated kiss with an obscene noise and grins down at him wickedly. 

"That's not exactly the kind of kiss I'm wanting right now, Halfdan."

And he struggles to work out what she means, has been all night, until she's moving up and settling with her knees pushing his arms back further into the pillows painfully, and he can smell the sweet scent of her cunt as she hovers right over his face. 

He's staring fixated at the wet mess she's left on the insides of her own thighs and yearns, yearns to clean her up just to make her filthy again, and he's surprised at himself, had never derived too much pleasure from satisfying a woman with his mouth, viewed it as an occasional necessary evil to get his cock where he eventually wanted it. But now he can't think of anything he wants more, even with said cock lying hard and neglected against his stomach, he wants to bring her off with his mouth until tears run down her face. 

And he leans up and kisses her, kisses her folds and she shudders above him. "Good boy, Halfdan. Keep going."

He's even more surprised by the way his dick jerks and his chest flushes at being called a good boy by Asta, and finds that he wants to please her right now more than he's almost ever wanted anything. 

He kisses her again, this time snaking his tongue between her lips to seek out her clit and circle around it gently, more patiently than he feels. And she's sighing, hips canting forward to his mouth and he's desperately wishing he could use his hands too, but knows his mouth will have to suffice as he works his way into a rhythm, circling teasingly around where he knows she wants him to lick her most. He laps up her sweet juices, avoids her clit as much as she chases his touch, and glances up to look at her flushed face, hard with that same look he couldn't place before.

"This is not the time to be teasing me," she offers, fingers working their way into his hair, where she tugs experimentally. His eyes slip shut at the feeling, unexpectedly pleasurable, and isn't he learning a lot about himself tonight?

She must note his pleasure from it because she does it again, harder, hand fisted properly in his hair, and he groans against her heat, returning to his ordered-ministrations, this time swiping his tongue over her clit and opening his eyes to watch his lover's head fall back as she releases a sigh. 

He settles into another rhythm anew, swiping his tongue back and forth over her clit as she jerks against him, making the most disgustingly amazing sounds as he pleasures her and his dick is throbbing as her sounds become louder and more unabashed, as he brings his love closer to her peak.

"Halfdan," Asta sighs atop him, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Halfdan, I can't-..."

"You will," he growls against her sopping wet mess, only to continue lapping at her, with her hips jerking towards his mouth and he has genuinely never enjoyed anything more, not even killing, as he tastes her in his mouth and on his beard and wants to give her everything, wants to make her scream.

And she's close to that as she gets closer to her peak, returning to grasping her own breast and twisting a nipple between her fingers hard, and while he wishes it were him, jerking instinctively against his bonds, watching her doing it is a whole different sensation, eyes gliding up her stomach and over her breasts to her face which is distorted in a type of pleasure he has never seen on another woman - let alone her - before.

She's whimpering, Halfdan realises, the kind of sounds she makes when she's close when he's fucking her and he licks her through the feelings, savouring her taste and her sounds and the look on her face as she reaches her peak, panting hard and still making the most obscene sounds, grinding down onto his face and pulling on his hair so hard it hurts, in only the best way.

He licks her gorgeous cunt through her climax, chases her taste as she rises up off him, thighs shaking even as they're still pressing his arms into the bed and Asta smiles down at him, one hand still fisted gently in his hair. 

"You are wonderful," she whispers to him quietly and Halfdan can't help the proud smile that spreads across his face, which disappears with the statement from her that follows, "So wonderful that I simply cannot be done with you yet."

He groans quietly, cock feeling neglected against himself, as she continues speaking,  
"You'd like to fuck me, I'm sure. You'd like to pin me down and fuck me until I cry, until I beg for you to let me cum, like I always do. I'm going to do the same, Halfdan, I'm going to make you beg me to let you cum, I'm going to use you until you cannot take it anymore, and you will be a good boy and take it all, won’t you?”

Halfdan’s eyes slip shut and he’s nodding helplessly, cheek brushing against the wet inside of her thigh, trying to imagine what she has intended for him, and the images running through his head fan the fire of excitement swirling in his gut as he realises that he’ll spend the rest of his life doing whatever she wishes just to make her happy.


End file.
